Fool Everyone One Shot
by vixensroses
Summary: Nick Santino / Cady Groves


"Soooo....What do you think?" She asked, brown eyes gazing at him, wide with expectancy. She removed her guitar from her lap and leaned it lightly against the wall. Trying not to let her nervousness show, she straightened her back and casually crossed her skinny jean-clad legs, but other than that remained stilly sitting.

Her gaze never left his face. His lips parted slightly, but he made no sound. When his silence dragged on, she bit her lower lip anxiously. Finally, he leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees, and grinned. She nearly let out a sigh of relief.

"Cady, that was...amazing." With him leaning forward like that, she could feel his warm breath on her face, smell the fruity gum he had been chewing.

"Really?" Her face brightened. "You're not just saying that? Because I was a little if-y about--"

"No," he interrupted her. "It was perfect. I'm serious. Everybody is going to go wild when they hear it."

A faint blush rose to her cheeks, and she rolled her eyes at him. "You flatter me too much, Mr. Santino. You're going to give me a big head."

"You already have a big head. That's why you shouldn't draw attention to it." He snatched the gray beanie off of her head, placing it on himself and pulling it down to cover his dark brown hair. "I'll help you out by taking this."

"Hey!" She reached out to snatch it back, but he jumped out of his chair, laughing. She sprang to her feet, too, but he didn't bother trying to run away. He simply removed the hat and held it high above her head. Though she jumped and grabbed for it, the small girl had no chance of succeeding.

"Niiiiiickkkkkkk!!!!!" Cady whined. "No fair!"

"Hey, being this tall has it's perks." He stuck out his tongue and she elbowed him sharply in the ribs. With an "umph" he dropped the hat, and she caught it. Quickly, Cady pranced to the other side of the room, sing-songing "Ha ha."

"You may be tall, but I'm a thug." She made her best "tough-guy" face and, rubbing his sore ribs, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Whatever. Keep it. But you _know_ I look better in it." Cady rolled her eyes, flipping him off, and Nick frowned, placing his hands over his heart and staggering backwards dramatically. "Ouch, Cady. That hurt. That really hurt."

"So-rry." She said, with absolutely no sympathy in her voice, and adjusted the beanie on her head. She the leaned over and picked up her guitar. "But, we need to get back to work."

Cady Groves and Nick Santino had been friends for about a year now. Both talented musicians, they had finally decided to collaborate on a song. They hadn't had any studio time or anything yet. It was kind of a spur of the moment decision. A Rocket to the Moon was passing through Oklahoma on tour and they had a free day today. Cady just so happened to have some down time, so when Nick called she had invited him over. She'd invited the whole band, of course, but Eric and Andrew had the "brilliant" plan of going to a rodeo. They'd promised to buy Justin a cowboy hat, so he had, of course, blown off Nick and Cady.

"Fine." Nick grabbed his notebook and pen off the floor and sat back on the futon he had been occupying. "Where were we?"

"Well, you were just telling me how perfect the chorus I wrote was..." She twirled around, grinning brightly until she was hit in the head with a pillow. "What the heck?!" she exclaimed.

"You're stupid."

"Am not!"

Nick stood up, throwing his arms in the air and, with his best girly giggle, began to twirl around the room. "Look at me! I'm Cady Groves! I'm full of myself!"

"You're not funny." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Yes I am!" Nick grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he continued to spin. She laughed as they spun faster and faster until they were both too dizzy to continue. They stopped, still laughing loudly, until they realized how close they stood. Their laughter died away and they just stared at each other for a few moments. They were standing chest-to-chest, but neither took a step back. Nick took in a deep breath. She smelled like flowers.

Hands on her hips, he lifted her off her feet, slowly dragging her body across his. She let out a small gasp, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and locked her hands behind his neck. As Cady pulled Nick's face down towards her own, their lips crashed together and he pressed her back tightly against the wall. Nick left one hand settled on her bottom to support her weight and his other began to fumble clumsily with the buttons on her jeans. With a husky laugh, Cady broke away from their kiss and reached down to unhook the buttons herself. Then his hand was sliding down the front of her jeans and she was no longer laughing. Her eyes rolled backwards and then closed as her hips involuntarily jerked forward, her breathing coming in short, mewling gasps. Nick began to trail kisses along her jaw and down to the base of her throat. He could feel her pulse beat wildly under his lips. His own heart was racing, his breath raspy. Nipping her shoulder, he kissed back up her neck. His tongue darted into her ear and then he pulled back to softy blow it dry. Encouraged by her throaty moan, he repeated the process several times. Nick took her earlobe between his teeth and Cady buried her face in his neck, sobbing her release, and then he felt her body relax and go limp in his arms. Nick gingerly brushed a few strands of hair away from her sweaty forehead and lightly kissed both her closed eyelids. Cady smiled, murmuring something unintelligible under her breath, and he slowly lowered her to the ground. When he was sure her still slightly wobbly legs would hold her weight, Nick let go and stepped backwards. He was content to just watch her as she leaned back against the wall and tried to catch her breath. After several long moments, her eyelids slowly opened and she smiled up at him.

"God, you're beautiful." He surprised her then, grabbing a large handful of her hair and kissing her hard on the mouth. Smiling into his mouth, Cady hooked a hand in his belt and pulled him forward. Just as she was unhooking it, they both felt a vibration between them. Groaning, Nick reached a hand into his pocket and removed his buzzing iPhone.

He glanced down at the phone, then back up at Cady. With an apologetic look, he held up a finger and said "Just a minute, I have to take this." She nodded in understanding, grabbing her guitar and flopping down on the futon as Nick stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He pressed the "talk" button and held the iPhone up to his ear. "Hey Rianna! ....Yeah... Oh, God I miss you too, but I'll be home from tour soon...."

_We can make it out of here,_

_We can't get caught together, dear_

_They're gaining on the both of us_

_Mysterious love_

_Fool everyone, fool everyone_

**Cause you can never quit,**

**And I will never stop it.**


End file.
